


Heat Stroke

by ninzz



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Floor Sex, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Jotun, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninzz/pseuds/ninzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can't find a cure for the heat. Tom helps him with that, and how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> jfc this took 4 months to write why did it take so long
> 
> Despite the fact it took so long, I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Tom had found Loki lying on his side in front of the fridge, with the door open. The air that pooled around Tom’s feet was cold as he walked into the kitchen.

'So,' Tom said, looking down at Loki, who jumped at the sound of his voice. 'I take it you're not coping with the heat very well?'

Loki let out a low whine, not bothering to turn his head.

'No,' he replied. It was the middle of June, in the south of England. If anything, Loki would feel worse. Loki looked very upset, lying on the floor, all of his clothes - which were from Tom's own wardrobe, since his Asgardian attire was not exactly appropriate for the summer - flung off in order to try and alleviate his discomfort.

 'The motor will burn out if you leave that open,' Tom said, gesturing to the fridge.

‘Do you think I care about some _motor?_ ' Loki responded slowly, attempting to sound scathing, though each word was enunciated as if great effort was needed to speak them.  

A few moments passed. Loki heard Tom's obviously bare feet slapping on the tiles as he walked to another room, it sounded - as after several resounding smacks, they turned into the soft padding of movement on carpet.

'I know something that might help you feel a little cooler,' he said, his clearly excited voice fading as he moved away.

Loki only moaned sceptically in response. Tom came back a few moments later, and Loki could almost feel the excitement suffuse the air around him as he moved closer. For a fleeting moment Loki wondered what he had in mind. His question was partially answered as he saw Tom set a blue bag and a tub on the floor with a spoon placed carefully atop it.

'Close that,' Tom demanded, gesturing once more to the fridge, unable to keep the hyper edge from his voice. 'And turn over.'

Loki did as he was told, reaching above himself to close the door, and turning onto his back. He closed his eyes momentarily at the loss of the cool air flow. The heat was unbearable. He opened his eyes again and was greeted with the sight of Tom kneeling over him, holding the tub, which was gold and had small images on it, Loki noted, and the spoon.

‘What is that?' Loki asked him, his interest piqued.

'Ice cream,' Tom responded. 'Are you familiar with it?'

'No, I am not. Is it some kind of... food?' 'Yes, and it's _cold_.'

'And what's that over there?' Loki asked, referring to the blue bag.

'You'll find out,' Tom answered, a mischievous smile forming. He opened the tub and stuck the spoon into it unceremoniously, withdrawing a large piece of ivory coloured ice-cream..

 'Take it,' he urged, pushing the spoon at Loki. He hesitantly opened his mouth to receive the frozen treat, and once it started to melt, he found his tongue swirling involuntarily around the fast-disappearing lump, tasting it and melting it further.

Once that had disappeared, there was a sweet, sticky part left, which dissolved soon after. _Sugar-based,_ Loki surmised. Above all, it was cold, and it was the first and only kind of relief he had had from the incessant heat in a long time, and it tasted absolutely divine. Loki decided very quickly that he liked this new food. He was expecting, and hoping, if he was honest, for Tom to feed him more of it, but instead when the spoon was withdrawn from the tub, he saw it move for his abdomen. Tom placed the spoon just below his belly button, drawing it slowly up, leaving a thick trail of the ice-cream behind it, a slight smile lighting his face the entire time.

 Tom brought the spoon up to his mouth when he was done, sucking the remains from it hungrily, before putting it back into the tub. Loki watched Tom position himself on all fours, hovering, and then he leaned down. His tongue followed the path of the ice-cream, his eyes flicking up to look into Loki's own when it was all gone.

Another piece replaced it, this time in the middle of his chest. Tom pushed it around for a while, letting it melt and pool in the hollow of Loki's throat. Tom pressed his tongue lazily into the dip, lapping it up, eliciting a soft moan from the man below him. Loki was lost in the sensations, uncaring that his moans were slightly too enthusiastic for what was being done to him. He arched eagerly into Tom's mouth, his hands splayed out on the tile floor by his sides. His eyes had been closed for nearly the entire time since the first piece touched his skin, and when he opened them, he saw Tom looking up at him with his tongue pressed to the point just above his belly-button, hands gripping his hips.  Loki felt his cock twitch involuntarily.Tom smiled up at him.

'It's caramel flavoured. Very good,' he said, removing one hand from Loki's hip and scooping up some of the remains, before sucking on his index finger with a wanton moan. Loki jumped again. He heard rustling, and looked down, only for his eyes to roll back in his head when Tom unexpectedly pressed a chaste kiss to the head of his rapidly hardening length. He allowed his mouth to fall open, the cold of the ice cream being replaced with feverish flushes of his own. He hoped Tom wouldn't pick up on it- 'You're turning cold,' Tom said.

_Damn._

'I like it,' he continued. He crawled up so he was face to face with Loki, kneeling over him on all fours. Tom reached his hand sideways, and Loki saw it return to his field of vision with another lump of ice cream on it. Tom sat back onto Loki's stomach, allowing him the use of both his hands, the one that didn't have the ice cream on it reaching to cup Loki's face. The thumb glided underneath his bottom lip, and the other hand's index finger brushed against it, depositing some of the ice cream.

'Go on, darling. Open up,' Tom urged.

Loki opened his mouth, and Tom put his index finger inside. Loki sucked on it, twirling his tongue around it, feeling the ridges and dips around the nail bed, tasting the ice cream at the same time. And, desperate for some kind of stimulation, he writhed around on the floor, yet his hands were pinned and it brought no relief. Tom laughed at being bucked around as if he were astride a galloping stallion.

'I see that your shenanigans with that horse has left its mark on you, Loki,’ he said, suppressing laughter.

Loki could only narrow his eyes as Tom hooked his finger around Loki's bottom teeth, thumb holding his chin. Tom looked so different than he usually did, Loki thought. He looked like he was trying his hardest to be the dominant one, this time. It didn't quite have the desired effect, though. Tom was clearly too excited about what he was planning to do to keep up a complete front.

'I think we've had enough of the ice cream, now. It's starting to melt.'

With that, Tom climbed off, collected the tub and spoon, and threw the latter into the kitchen sink. 'Close your eyes. Keep your hands still. If I come back and find you've moved, you're not getting your tree-aat,' he sang. Loki closed his eyes, the sunlight leaving a red glow behind his eyelids. Tom made to leave, but then he stopped and came back, picking up a scarf on the way.

'You know, I don't think I trust you enough to not look.'

He knelt and tied the scarf around Loki's head, blocking all his sight but for a small margin where his nose pushed the material out, but it was only light he could see through it. Tom left the room, presumably carrying the tub so he could put it back into the freezer. Loki decided it would certainly be best not to make him angry, and closed his eyes, despite the scarf blocking his vision anyway.

His thoughts strayed, thinking back on all the times he had fucked Tom senseless, had pinned him down and refused to allow him release, bringing him to the edge and listening to his strangled pleas as he let him fall over it, all the times Tom had pinned him down... God, how good it would feel if he could just-

Wet-sounding footsteps interrupted him. He kept stock-still, doing as he was told. He heard Tom hum approvingly, and the rush of warm, sluggish air moving past him. There was a plastic-sounding rustle, and then Loki realised what Tom was doing – he was picking up that mysterious bag. Loki waited for a long time, not quite sure what to expect. Then, there was a shock on his lower abdomen, and it took a moment to realise that it was cold. Very cold. _More ice-cream?_ His eyes shot open. The cold continued in a line, a slick line, up. It continued up, over his collarbone, drew along his adam's apple, around and over the point of his chin. He opened his mouth and tried to touch it with his tongue in an attempt to find out what it was, but it was gone too quickly. He felt it again, this time touching his inner arm. He moaned softly. It felt so good. It was like being back in Jotunheim, in the vast expanses of-

Ice, that's what it was. Ice. He heard a loud moan escape as the ice touched one of his nipples. Tom purred his approval once more, the sound coming from somewhere below Loki's chin. Tom trailed the ice down Loki's stomach, tracing the edges and flat expanses of his muscles. Tom had expected Loki to respond positively to the ice, but not this positively. He was practically throwing himself from side to side, arching his back, desperate for something, anything, just more. Loki had completely forgotten about what the ice would do to him, and all of a sudden he realised that Tom would see _, he would see-_

He wriggled free of Tom's grip, and pulled himself backwards across the floor as best he could, drawing himself up against the bottom of the counters. He felt a warm hand settle on his side, stroking soothingly.

'What's wrong, Loki?' He hesitated. 'I-' 'You don't like it? I can stop, if y-.'

'No!' Loki interrupted. 'No, no. Quite the opposite, in fact.'

All of a sudden, Loki’s vision was flooded with bright light. He squinted in an attempt to adjust to it.

'What, then?' Tom asked softly, blue eyes gazing down at him. His thin veil of dominance was completely gone, dissolved by his concern. Loki took another ice cube from the bag, making sure not to drop it, holding it between thumb and forefinger. He held it up and said: 'Watch.' He touched it to his inner forearm, drawing it from the crook of his elbow to wrist slowly, eyes closed. Tom watched intently, and saw that, where the ice touched Loki's skin, a blue tinge was left in its wake.

'Jotun,' he whispered. 'Loki, you were worried about that? I knew already, sweetling.'

Suddenly Loki felt foolish for worrying himself over it. Why did he think Tom would be bothered by it, he was the most accepting person he knew-

 'Now come here,' Tom whispered, interrupting Loki’s thoughts, leaning in for a kiss. Loki accepted, and slid his arms around Tom's shoulders. Tom was eager, and a good kisser, but he didn't use his tongue as often as Loki would have liked.

'Open your mouth,' Loki murmured against Tom's lips. Tom hesitated for a moment, before he slowly did as he was told, eyes open. Loki slipped his tongue into the space, pressing it to Tom's palate, mapping the small dents in its surface. Tom let a breath out of his nose suddenly. His eyes fluttered shut, and he moved forward with urgency, moaning into Loki's mouth. Loki could feel it vibrate through his own teeth and responded with a soft gasp almost beyond his own control. Tom traced Loki's bottom lip with his tongue, then took it between his teeth and pulled gently. Loki pulled Tom closer as he leant back against the counter and hoisted him further up onto his lap, and both tried their best not to break the kiss. The attempt failed, and they pulled apart, gasping.

Tom's pupils were blown wide, his eyes half lidded as he looked at Loki fondly, with a small smile. Loki smiled back, and reached into the bag for another ice cube. He drew it out slowly, and brought it up to Tom's lips, coaxing him to open his mouth again. Tom looked down at the ice cube and the slender fingers holding it, and took it using his tongue, curling it upwards suggestively. He understood what Loki was trying to get him to do, and crushed up the ice. The crunching sound made Loki smile ever so slightly, as did the sight of Tom squinting when the cold began to hurt his teeth. He then leaned in hurriedly for another kiss. This time it was urgent for a different reason.

Tom opened his mouth without prompting this time, passing some of the rapidly melting ice to Loki's tongue with his own. Loki moaned softly, withdrawing to enjoy the sensation entirely. He stayed still for a good ten seconds, presumably feeling the cold seep into his stomach and permeate the rest of his body. He didn't see Tom reach for another ice cube and crunch it up again, only noticing when Tom lowered his head and tongued at Loki's neck, then his shoulder. Tom's tongue was cold with the ice, and was altogether better than a cube on its own. A long, low groan escaped his throat, and it almost sounded like a growl.

The edges of his control were fraying, so he allowed his Jotun form to take over, his skin changing from a flushed pink to a deep blue. Tom withdrew in surprise. Small ridges appeared on his forehead, his chin, curved across his chest. Tom watched in fascination as Loki’s eyes turned from blue to a deep red, trained completely on his lover’s.

 'Beautiful,' Tom whispered, awed. He had never seen Loki's true form before. 'Like lapis lazuli,' he said softly.

'What's lapis lazuli?' Loki asked, snaking his arms around Tom's waist.

'It's a gemstone. Born of the earth, and the most beautiful shade of blue.'

Loki smiled truly then, and held the back of Tom's head to pull him in for another kiss, deep and genuine. He reached his hand down towards Tom's cock, fingers spidering across his abdomen, and squeezed it gently through his trousers.

'Are you going to fuck me, then?' he asked bluntly, his cheek pressed to Tom's ear. He took Tom's earlobe between his teeth, waiting for an answer. In response, Tom reached down so he could rub Loki's thighs reassuringly.

'I have a request, for this time,' he said, clearly apprehensive.

'And what's that, hmm?' Loki crooned.

 'I'd like to be the one to take you, this time. I have an idea.' At this, Loki hesitated ever so slightly.

'I...' he sighed. He looked briefly at the floor, then flicked his eyes up to meet Tom's. 'Okay.'

'Okay?' Tom repeated, confirming it. 'Okay.'

He quickly set about removing his clothes, as he was still wearing a shirt and pair of thin trousers suitable for the warmth.

'Let me,' Loki interjected. He reached out to undo the buttons on Tom's shirt one by one, then eased it off his shoulders slowly, smirking slightly when he saw that there were tan lines around the neckline and sleeves. Tom shivered at the contact of Loki's fingers, brushing against his chest and arms so lightly that he wasn't even sure that they had actually touched him. Next, Loki popped open the button and slid the zip on his trousers down, prompting Tom to lift his hips to allow them to be removed completely. Loki threw them across the room, along with the pants. He immediately climbed into Tom's lap, kissing him eagerly, nails digging into his back.

Tom broke the kiss after a few seconds, leaning down to trace the ridges that ran in a curve across his collarbone, over his shoulders, with his tongue. Loki moaned softly, closing his eyes, relishing it. He hadn't expected Tom to accept his Jotun form so readily, but Gods, did it turn him on knowing that his lover accepted him, all of him. Their disordered and almost frantic touching somehow became an embrace, Tom stroking Loki's back and holding him close. Tom pulled his head away and peppered Loki's cool cheek with kisses. Each one felt like a burning ember landing on his skin, soothing him, but at the same time inflaming his desire.

Tom murmured in his ear, 'Trust me,' before he took Loki in his hand and began to stroke gently. Immediately, he lost himself, resting his forehead against Tom's, his eyes fluttering closed, bracing himself on Tom's shoulders.

'Trust me,' Tom repeated.

'I do,' Loki gasped. 'I trust you. Do it, please, do it, I want you to.'

Tom reached for the small bottle of lubricant he had set aside, and popped the cap off. It pinged across the floor, spinning rapidly and finally settling in the corner where the counters met. He squeezed a small amount of it onto his fingers, then set the bottle aside, stroking his fingers together.

'Ready?' He asked Loki. Loki nodded, eyes aflame. Tom reached his hand round to spread the lubricant over Loki's opening.

'Ah- it's cold-' he gasped, leaning into the touch. Tom dipped his fingers inside for a moment, curling them upwards. Then, much to Loki's dismay, he withdrew his fingers, and quickly slicked himself, before positioning himself correctly. By now, Loki was arching his back, leaning into Tom's chest. He snaked his arms around Loki's waist, and gently pushed him so that he was lying on his back on the cool floor. Loki opened his eyes and looked into Tom's own. They were full of fondness, and absolute trust. Loki was absolutely ready.

Tom pushed against Loki's opening gently, easing inside. Loki bit his lip, leaning up on his elbows, looking down to see Tom's length disappearing inside him. Once fully sheathed, Tom gave Loki a few moments to adjust, then began to rock forwards gently. Loki threw his head back, and his elbows gave out.

'How do you want me?' Tom asked. 'Slow, like this-' he rolled his hips agonisingly slowly, 'Or.... fast?' Tom thrust harder on the last word, to emphasise the difference. Loki moaned brokenly in response, rolling his hips, gripping Tom's shoulders. _Fast, then._

‘Oh Gods... Yes, yes, my love, yes,' Loki murmured, almost nonsensically. ''You're so... _hot_ inside me... oh please, please...' Tom began to build a faster rhythm, intent on driving Loki to orgasm. From the noises he was making, and Tom's name spilling from his lips constantly, like a litany, it seemed as though it wasn’t far off. Just to tease him more, he said:

‘And you’re so tight.'

He varied his angles, watching Loki's reactions closely, and after several experimental thrusts, he hit a point that made Loki whine loudly and arch his back. Oh, that was a reaction that begged to be fucked with. He withdrew and thrust more deeply, making sure to hit that same point. He earned an even louder moan that was very nearly a shout, in response. Loki clawed at Tom's back, arching upwards as far as his spine would allow.

'Please, Thomas, please.... Oh! I'm going to... I can't....'

 'It's alright,' Tom panted. 'Just let go, dear. Let go.'

Tom gently took hold of Loki's cock, and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

 'No, I can't keep back, I can't, it's too much!' Loki cried.

'Come for me, Loki.'

That was all Loki needed to push him over the edge, and he came, keening loudly. He curled his legs around Tom's hips, pulling him closer, arching his back. Tom rode him through it, although gentler than before, being mindful of his sensitivity. Loki's orgasm seemed to go on forever, and just as it ended Tom's own came upon him without warning. He pressed into Loki's body deeper still, breath shuddering. The last few paroxysms shook them both together. Loki moaned at the heat of Tom's seed inside him so suddenly, and his head smacked against the floor. It was a little bit blank for both of them after that. When Tom came back down to earth, Loki was still in his Jotun form, eyes closed. They opened to slits after a few moments, the colour of rubies.

 'That was...'

'Amazing,' Tom finished for him, leaning down and nuzzling his shoulder. Loki rested his chin on the top of Tom's head and put his right arm around his shoulders.

'You... like me like this, then?' he asked tentatively. Tom shifted his head to look up at him.

'I wouldn't change you for the world.'

Loki smiled genuinely for the third time that day, and for once, he truly felt _loved_ , for all he was.

 


End file.
